Once A Beautiful Dream, Now A Happy Reality
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Bree goes to welcome her husband from his mission and remembers back on how she once dreamed about marrying him and having children and how it's now a reality for them both. Takes place in the future and done as a request for SkullyBoyFanGirl83. :)


**SkullyBoyFanGirl83, who owns Bree, Apollo, Athena, and Icarus, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. I only own Rachel and Crystal.**

 **A/N: This story takes place in the future of Skylands, meaning that the Portal Masters are 10-13 years older than in my other Skylands stories.**

* * *

 **Once A Beautiful Dream, Now A Happy Reality**

Bree stepped out of the house with a smile on her face, the sun shining brightly as her purple and black dress was tugged gently by the breeze and the grass waved gently against her purple slippers while the sun shone on the gold circlet around her head with her blondish-brownish hair hanging down her back and her blue eyes gazing around. The twenty-six-year-old woman then heard a cooing in her arms and looked down at her youngest son with a smile. Three-month-old Icarus looked up at her with his different-colored eyes, one blue and one green, and shook his favorite rattle. His blonde fur seemed to glow in the sun, especially when he flapped his little wings to try and fly. Bree chuckled. "You're getting to be a strong flyer, my little Sphinx," she said with a smile as she gently straightened out his t-shirt.

Her four-year-old twins, a boy named Apollo, who was a Sphinx just like his father Mysticat with blue eyes, purple fur, and purple hair with blonde highlights, and a girl named Athena, who was a human with green eyes and purple hair, both came running out with Apollo waving around his small training staff, wearing a covering just like his father. Athena ran over to her mother and dusted off her purple dress. "Mommy, Apollo's being crazy again," she said, her expression stern and serious.

Bree chuckled. While her oldest son was enthusiastic and wanted to be a Skylander just like his parents, her daughter was happier to just sit quietly somewhere and either read or play pretend that she was a princess, just like in the fairy tales she read. The two evened out each other's personalities and while Apollo seemed to be just like how his father was when he was younger, Athena acted much like how her mother was at her age.

"Children," she said in a gentle voice that held an air of a request that they listen to her. Instantly, the twins went up to her, looking up at their mother eagerly. "Your father will be back from his mission today."

"Yay!" Apollo cheered and Athena looked very happy.

"Can we do a party for him, Mommy?" Athena asked.

"How about one better?" Bree asked with a smile. "Your aunt Rachel is hosting a party for the returning Skylanders. What do you say we go and surprise your father there?"

The twins were ecstatic about that. "I can't wait for Dad to tell us about his adventure!" Apollo said happily, bouncing on his paws.

"I can't wait to show Daddy that I can read a whole book by myself," Athena said. She had been working on reading and could read pretty well, something she was proud of.

Their happiness was contagious and Icarus seemed happy to go surprise his father. Smiling, Bree picked up her sorcerer's staff and made sure her dagger was at her hip before they began heading towards the Academy.

* * *

At the Academy, eighteen-year-old Crystal was training with Starcast. She was now an elite ninja, but continued training to improve. "Very good, Crystal," the Dark Ninja Sensei said.

"Thank you, Master Starcast," she said respectfully.

"With that training, you'll give Kaos a major headache," said High Volt as he came up to them.

Crystal giggled and gave him a loving look. "We'll both give him a headache," she said, giving him a kiss where his mouth would be and he returned the kiss.

Rachel, who was now in her late thirties, came out to see how the preparations were going for the party and such. Her gold robe gently moved with her as her sash with the ten elements hung from her left shoulder to her right side. She smiled at High Volt and Crystal and gently cleared her throat, making them jump a little in sheepishness, but she chuckled. "You two remind me of myself and Magna Charge when we first met," she said gently.

Just then, her two children came running out into the hallway, squealing in surprise as Magna Charge came racing out, his green eye quickly finding his son and daughter and racing after them while they tried to keep from getting caught, making them all smile.

Just then, the doors opened and Bree came in with her three children. Rachel turned to greet her. "Ah, Bree, it's good to see you, amiga," she said, hugging the Undead Portal Master. "How is motherhood and the life of a sorceress sensei treating you?"

"It's treating me well," Bree answered. "We wanted to surprise Mysticat when he arrived."

Rachel smiled and closed her eyes for a moment, her smile growing larger before she opened her eyes. "They're almost here," she said. "Ambush said they'll be here in about ten minutes."

Smiling, Bree nodded and headed for one of the living rooms to wait. Icarus was content to lay in his mother's arms and take a small nap while Apollo and Athena decided to play with some building blocks, creating a wooden, colorful city.

Bree sat back and closed her eyes, her mind drifting back on when she first met Mysticat. Their meeting seemed like fate and she had begun working with the Magic Sensei and as they spent time together, a bond formed between them and one evening, many years ago, Bree had had a dream about her and Mysticat becoming mates and having children. She had kept it a secret, but had hoped that it would come true.

And about five years ago, Mysticat had proposed to Bree and she had been shocked, but also ecstatic and said yes. They got married on her birthday and had been happy when she was pregnant with their twins. Little Icarus had been a surprise for them, but Mysticat was proud to have another son and proud to have three children.

"They're a perfect combo of us, my love," he had said to Bree. "Apollo is a Sphinx like me and has your eyes and hair. Athena is just like you with my eyes and purple hair, and Icarus has your hair and our eyes."

Bree had smiled at him. "They're beautiful," she said with a smile.

"Better than that, my love," Mysticat had said. "They're perfect."

The young woman smiled as she opened her eyes, happiness filling her that her dream had become a happy reality and she was eager to spend time with her husband when he returned. Apollo and Athena, who had lost interest in the blocks and had put them away, were at the door, watching for when Mysticat arrived, which was a moment later.

"Daddy!" Athena cried out happily.

"Dad's here!" Apollo exclaimed, also happy as they raced to go greet him.

Smiling, Bree stood up and Icarus woke up, blinking up at her and she smiled. "Your daddy's here, sweetie," she said.

The three-month-old seemed to understand and was squirming eagerly to be put down. Smiling, she set him down on his paws and he began walking, heading towards the main doors where the Skylanders who had just returned had come in.

"Welcome back, everyone," Rachel said, smiling at them all. "And congratulations on another successful mission."

Ambush came forward and presented her with the statue of Master Eon. "We managed to stop Blubberbeard from selling this statue," he said.

Nodding, Rachel set it up in a place where everyone could see it and the party began. Mysticat picked up his twin children and hugged them. "Hello, my little ones," he said. "Did you behave yourselves?"

"Daddy, you know we're always good," Athena said, giving her father puppy eyes, making him chuckle.

"I learned how to somersault in the air!" Apollo said, demonstrating his somersault. It was apparent he still needed some practice, but he did manage to complete the somersault with only a few errors.

"Well done, Apollo," Mysticat said. "A little more practice and you'll have that down."

The boy beamed and Athena gently tugged on her father's arm, making him look at her. "I can read a whole book by myself!" She said proudly. "I read two whole stories to Mommy and Icarus last night."

"Did you now?" He asked with a smile, lifting her up into his arms. "Do you think you could read to your daddy tonight?"

"Uh-huh!" She said eagerly.

Just as he set her down, he saw Icarus walking towards him and his eyes widened. "Well, looks like your brother has learned to walk," he said, lifting up the baby when he came up to him.

"He's been working on that since yesterday," said Apollo with a smile.

"But he hasn't fallen down once today," said Bree, coming up and giving her husband a kiss. "Welcome home, my brave warrior Sphinx."

He hugged her with a smile and kissed her back. "I'm glad to be back home, my sweet treasure," he said to her.

That evening, back at their home, Apollo perfected his somersault while Athena proudly read a book aloud to her parents, who were both proud of their children. Icarus even said his first word, which was 'Mama', something they hadn't been expecting.

A bit later on, the children were ready for bed and were soon in bed with wishes of good dreams from their parents before Mysticat picked up Bree and carried her to their room. "I missed you, my treasure," he said, kissing her deeply.

"And I missed you, my brave warrior," she said, returning his kisses before she smiled and beckoned him with a finger. "I'm ready for some cuddles from you."

Smiling at her, he came closer. "I'll cuddle you for the whole night," he promised as they got into bed, cuddling each other close as they kissed and Bree sighed happily, wrapping her arms lovingly around Mysticat's neck.

"Once a beautiful dream," she said softly. "And now…it's my happy reality."

"The same goes for me, my love," he said as they kissed each other lovingly again.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
